Bath time
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: Shiki hasn't seen his lover Takuma in days due to work and decides a bath together will make things better. Shiki soon finds out how fun a bath can be. Warnings BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Lemon and blood drinking. TakumaxShiki


**A/N: This is my first Takuma x Shiki story. This is one of my favourite pairings and there aren't actually a lot of yaoi stories about them it's mostly friendship ones. I hope you enjoy this story I'm sorry if words are missing because that seems to happen when I load documents but only like a few words not large chunks anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (If I did there would be yaoi couples these two being one of them and Yuki wouldn't be annoying because I find her a huge pain and she wouldn't be with Kaname – I support KanamexZero all the way)**

**Bath time **

Shiki walked tiredly up the moon dorm staircase which leads to his shared bedroom. He wanted to have a nice bath, as he enjoyed having baths as it was a peaceful time, and go to sleep after hours of photo shoots and interviews. He entered his shared bedroom and looked at the room there was a direct line that split the room. It spilt the room into two different sides Takuma's side was clean and tidy, all is books were neatly stacked on his wooden bookshelf, his clothes hanged in his wardrobe and his dresser had a few pictures tucked into the mirror of them both, there were various pictures: one of them kissing, hugging, laughing, sleeping and his favourite a picture of a surprised blond being kissed by the maroon head on his birthday. He loved knowing that his lover kept these small pictures and looked at them everyday when he got ready for class. He glanced over at his side of the room which was a mess, clothes lay thrown everywhere, his bed was covered by different coloured tops and trousers and so too was the floor. His dresser was over flooded with his cosmetics to help him look as good as he did and his wardrobe was wide open revealing the true mess that was hidden in it, clothes had been shoved in along with shoes and bags. His books lay forgotten in a corner of the room. He walked over to his bed, removing some of the clothes he sat down as he dumped his stuff under his bed. He took off his shoes and noticed that Takuma wasn't there. _He's probably in class_, Shiki thought, a bit saddened as he hadn't seen his boyfriend in several days and really wanted some alone time with the other even if that meant giving up his sleep time because he missed the blond, when he was away he missed everything that he took for granted from Takuma. He missed the way he woke him up for class by gently shaking him awake, he missed the small loving touches and gentle kisses but he missed most of all how Takuma would make him sleep in his bed and would tuck them both in and placed a goodnight kiss on his mouth.

The young vampire's eyes shot open as he smelt a lavender scent coming from the bathroom, curiosity got the better of him and he followed the scent with his nose. He walked into the shared bathroom to see his boyfriend sitting at the edge of the huge, white, marble bathtub pouring various bath salts into the tub. The bubbles growing bigger and bigger. The blond noticed the other and turned smiling to his boyfriend as he mixed the salts and water with his hand.

'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?' he asked, inside he was ecstatic as this meant he may get some alone time with his boyfriend, but he was curious because Takuma wasn't one to break the rules even for Shiki, which was one of the reasons Shiki loved him: he was responsible and took responsibility for his actions.

'Are you not happy to see me?' the blond asked innocently.

'No I was just wondering that's all' the other replied trying not to run over to the blond and hug him resulting in them both falling into the bath and getting soaked.

'Kaname asked Toga to cancel classes today which Toga allowed because he wanted some time off from us 'bloodsuckers' and because he had private matters to attend to with Cross. Anyway Kaname asked so that Zero and he could have some time alone. So here I am and I thought you would be tired as you've been working all day so I made you a bath and I heard you were coming back today.'

'Oh' Shiki said his face straight showing no expression.

'Don't worry I won't be in your way. I'm just gonna get my book back from Kaname and I'll be out of your hair,' Takuma replied as he turned off the taps. He walked past the red head and walked out the room. Shiki sighed and glanced at the ready made bath. He walked over to the bath and felt the water, it was lovely and warm, he sighed he had really wanted Takuma to stay and maybe even bath with him. The noble went back into the bedroom and gathered his clothes from his messy side of the room but he couldn't find a towel. He looked over at Takuma's clean and tidy side of the room knowing that the blond kept towels in a pile in his wardrobe. He opened the white wardrobe to reveal a clean, neatly pressed set of clothing and underneath them was a tidy line of polished shoes and clean converse. Slowly he grabbed a pale yellow towel with a cartoon baby chick on the corner of it from the pile enjoying the scent of his boyfriend that lingered on the clothing as Takuma always sprayed his clothes with the special perfume - Shiki had bought him for Christmas- after they had been washed. Ichijo ran back into the room and loudly slammed the door behind him shut. Senri turned and dropped the towel at the slamming of the bedroom door which had given him a fright.

'Taku you gave me such a fright! What are you doing?'

'I understand why Kaname wanted to have a night alone with Zero. For the love of manga I'm kind of glad they are loud or I would've walked in there and I don't wanna know what I would've saw. Well he's just messed up my night, I really wanted to read that book and I just bought it as well. I guess I'll just read some manga' he said sighing as he sat on his bed, 'Why are you in my wardrobe?'

'I can't find a towel. I know you have some so I took one of yours'

'Ah! Ok. Well can you pass me the manga on top of my dresser; I may as well read that if I can't read the book I wanted to' he huffed like a small child who hadn't got there way.

'I know something better,' Senri said taking Takuma's hand. He guided his boyfriend into the bathroom.

'Why don't you join me Taku' Shiki said seductively as he sat on the edge of the bath.

'But I've already had a shower today'

'Just join me Taku! Trust me it will be better than reading Manga by yourself in our room'

Ichijo nodded and watched as the maroon head took off his shirt noticing the pale, delicate skin which he loved so much and had left several marks on in the past, next the trousers came off which Takuma couldn't help but stare at the others ass. Just as Shiki was about to take off his boxer, the blond turned round before he got a huge nosebleed which wouldn't have been good. He also stripped avoiding eye contact with his lover. He joined Shiki in the bath and sat at the opposite end of the tub from his lover. Shiki sank into the warm water loving the way it felt against his skin, the bubbles tickling his neck. He grabbed a handful of the bubbles and threw them at the blond, whose eyes widened in surprise. However he retaliated by pouring bubbles and water over the others head watching it drip from his face down to his chest. They carried on like this until all the bubbles disappeared leaving the crystal clear water.

Shiki crawled up to his lover so he was sitting on the others lap.

'What is it Shiki?' he asked as the other placed his head in the crook of his neck.

'I've been so lonely Taku. We haven't seen each other in days or done it in days. I really missed you'

'Shiki'

'Hmmm'

'Do you want to do it today?'

'Only if you want to'

'I'll only do it if you want to because you've been working hard lately'

'Taku I wanna do it. Besides you don't need to ask me unless I'm half dead'

Takuma laughed at the statement because technically vampires were half dead. Takuma nodded and pressed his lips against the red head. He dipped his tongue into the other; his tongue brushed against the pearl white teeth and sucked on the others tongue. Shiki placed his arms around the others neck moving himself up against the blonde's body. Takuma removed his tongue and began leaving kiss marks over the others shoulders and chest. He bit down on Shiki's neck hard enough to leave a mark but not so hard to draw blood. Shiki yanked his head back in pleasure as he repositioned himself on Takuma's lap, as he felt something hard against his bum.

'Well someone's a bit eager'

'16 days Shiki! 16 days!' he said in between kissing the younger male.

'Well let's make up for that' he said looking into the green eyes he adored.

Takuma moved his head and sucked on the pink nipples. He sucked gently causing Shiki to moan and thread his fingers through the others hair. Takuma swirled his tongue around them, Shiki gasped and began kicking his legs against the water. The water crashed around them but slowly the water clamed and the ripples of the water surrounded them both. The red head wrapped his legs around the blonde's slim waist. His length became fully erect and the younger noble noticed and his face against his boyfriends chest.

'Looks like someone's excited' Takuma stated feeling the erection against his skin.

Shiki couldn't look him in the eyes without blushing. Takuma dipped his hand into the water and found the other nobles erection slowly he began pumping it. Shiki placed his hands on Takuma's chest as he gasped in pleasure.

'Ahhh'

He rubbed his finger over the head of the length making the boy grind his hips against the other.

'That's ... the place... ooooh ... Taku'

He moved his hands lower from the head and began messaging the younger boy's balls lovingly. Senri yelped in pleasure the touch of Takuma's cold hands against his hot length.

'Taku ... I need you' he said gripping his nails into the others back. Shiki couldn't take it and bit hard on Takuma's neck, his fangs grew in length and he began drinking his lover's blood without meaning to. The blond raised his hand out of the water and placed it on Shiki's head letting his red headed boyfriend closer to his neck to draw more blood. Takuma sighed, he knew it was frowned upon to let other vampires feed off of you unless they were your mate or family but he loved Senri and would do anything for him and he did see the younger vampire as his chosen mate. The older noble also knew that Shiki usually went home for days and in that time he would end up feeding his mother and losing much needed blood in the process. He continued to let his lover draw blood as he stroked the younger male's hair. Shiki drank Takuma's blood as if his life depended on it and it did. He had been gone for several days and had visited home. His mother had nearly drank him dry but he had some initiative to push her away, in the past he wouldn't have mind but now he had someone who he loved waiting for him, someone to go back to and wanted him back in one piece. Shiki felt tears pour down his eyes as he realised he was drinking too much but he just couldn't pull away. Takuma felt wetness on his shoulder and gently pushed Shiki away from himself allowing the younger of the two to lick the wound he had create. The blood dripped down Takuma's pale neck, to his chest and fell into the water. Soon the water around them turned a dark shade of red. The older male placed his hand on the others cheek and innocently kissed the salty tears away. Shiki smiled and placed his arms around the blond and brought their mouths together. Their tongues swirled around as they both fought for dominance, their saliva mixing. Takuma enjoyed the taste of Senri's mouth which tasted of chocolate pocky and a bit of blood. Takuma ended the kiss pulling his mouth away from his boyfriend but they were still attached by a small trail of saliva. He watched the other noble who was trying hard to breathe, Shiki panted allowing the air to fill his lungs and calm his heart beat. Takuma placed Shiki's hand on his chest. Shiki could feel a thump against his hand.

'Can you feel my heart race?' he asked the maroon haired boy.

Shiki could feel the fast heartbeat of his lover and nodded.

'I love you Shiki so please don't cry' he said wiping some tears from the others eyes that had not spilt, 'It pains me to see you cry. And I want you to never experience pain or hurt in your life, I will protect you forever'

'I love you too Takuma,' he replied, 'Please enter me. I want to be connected with you' he said cringing at how corny he sounded.

Takuma looked around for some lube but couldn't find any instead he found a bottle of thick layered bath gel, which was just going to have to do for now. The blond noble slathered his hand with the thick substance. He turned Shiki around so his ass was above the water. Shiki positioned himself on all fours making sure that he didn't slip in the water or press his hand or knees near the plug hole which would have hurt. He stared at the blood red water as the older vampire spread his legs further apart to be able to see his hole and slather his ass with gel along with covering his own length with the gel. He inserted one finger and noticed how Shiki shivered at the touch, he placed a hand on the bottom of the bathtub, and Shiki moved his hand so it was on top of the blonds and squeezed it tightly. Slowly he inserted two more fingers, one at a time; he made sure that the hole was wide enough for his length.

'Ahhh ... Takuma ... nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh ... ahhh'

Takuma inserted his length into Shiki. Shiki moaned as he felt his lover's manhood inside of him.

'Oh Takuma'

Takuma wrapped his arms around the other and pulled them both into a sitting position as he did that his manhood slammed into Shiki making the boy tremble. Takuma kissed Shiki's neck as the younger boy laid his hands on the others creamy legs and began bouncing up and down allowing the length to continuously hit his prostate area. He yanked his head at head touch feeling the pleasure that ran down his spine. Takuma slid his manhood out of Shiki.

'Takuma ... I think ... I'm about to ... to come' he said breathlessly

Takuma moved his hands up and down Shiki's chest feeling his toned muscles. He reached out for his nipples and began pinching them

'Ahhhhhh'

'Shiki you're so lewd'

'Who ... the ... hell ... do you think ...ahhhhhhhhhhh ... is making me sound like this ... per ... pervert'

Takuma took a hold of Shiki's length and wrapped a tight grip around it. The younger of the two brushed his fingers along his lovers grip as he panted from the heated actions.

'Taku ... I wanna come' he moaned as he scratched Takuma's hand lightly trying to get him to release his grip.

'This is punishment for calling me a pervert' he stated as his lover bounced up and down on his lap. Precum dripped over Takuma's hand as he punished his lover by not letting him release. The blond moved his foot to pull out the bath plug. The dark red water slowly disappeared from the tub as the two lovers sat in the tub completely naked and dripping with red water and sweat.

'Taku ... Let me come!' he commanded as he felt close to release.

Takuma stood up along with the dark red head and got out of the bathtub. He pressed Shiki against a wall letting go of his length.

'What are you doing Taku?'

The older male crouched in front of his lover he gently bit down on the cream pale flesh marking his property.

'You shouldn't have done that Taku ... my manager will get angry with these bites.'

'No one should be able to see these areas but me' he replied possessively.

Shiki remember when they first started dating and they had got into a fight because Takuma didn't like the fact that he had done a topless ad as no one should see his gorgeous body but him. After Shiki had seen how uncomfortable this made his lover he made his manager only to give him shoots were he was fully clothed as he didn't want another fight with Ichijo or a week of the cold shoulder (which meant no kissing or touching) again – because an unhappy Takuma was a scary Takuma - but that didn't stop Shiki from giving his boyfriend naughty pictures of himself and he even got Takuma to give him some saucy pictures of himself which Shiki put to good use whenever he was away from the blond.

Takuma licked the inside of the thighs that he adored so much. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he swallowed up Shiki's man hood. The maroon haired noble flinched at the act. Shiki bit his lips to fight to suppress his moans as he watched the blond suck him dry, his lock bouncing up and down. He grabbed the blond locks and gripped them tightly as he felt the pleasure of the blow job he was receiving. He always loved when Takuma did this as he always made it a pleasurable experience. He stared at his lover; he wished they could always stay this way, just the two of them but then that could never happen. He loved every moment with the blond so hated when ever they were apart but these special times were what made him cherish the blond over everybody in the world. Shiki snapped out his thoughts as Ichijo took the length out of his mouth and gently licked the length up and down. He licked the others shaft making the other noble cry out in joy.

'Takuma you ... ahhh ... naughty boy you should be punished not me'

'You really think so?'

'YES!' Shiki screamed in pleasure.

'Too bad you are still getting punished because I'm not a pervert; I'm a helpless romantic who fell deeply in love with you when I looked into your midnight ocean blue eyes.'

'Ahhh ... at least you got one thing right ... you helpless romantic'

He sucked the length loving the hot erection in his mouth. He licked the precum letting it slid down the back of his throat. He placed his hands on the others waist and licked the fully erect length from the head to the balls. Shiki whined at the action and yanked Ichijo by his head up so they were face to face.

'Taku ... come inside me' he commanded. Takuma nodded understanding what the dark red head meant. He turned the younger boy around and slid his length against the slit of the others bum. Senri groaned and arched his back.

'See I don't even have to enter you to make you moan'

'Taku ...I want you! Noooooo... I neeeed you!'

'What ever you say young master' he whispered into the others ear, giving a small chuckle.

Takuma turned his boyfriend back around so they were face to face and smiled. He pressed his lips against the other as their erections touched. Takuma hitched Senri up and the other wrapped his legs around the blond's waist. Takuma moved his length until it was directly under the maroon heads prostate area, he slammed his man hood into the other. Senri dug his nails into the others back as he continued to slam into his lover each time he met his sweet area he cried out in pleasure. The red head felt a jolt of excitement run down his spine as his lover continued to pleasure him. He felt Takuma grow bigger inside him as the other continuously thrusted into his area.

'Taku ... you're so big!'

'It's not my fault you make me horny'

'Taku ... You're killing me'

'You're so tight Shiki. Have you missed me that much?'

'Of course ... ahhhhhhhhh ... I ...I ... I have baka!'

'Shiki you're so warm I could just stay in you forever'

'Idiot don't say things like that,' the younger boy said a blush darker than his hair spreading on his face, 'If you stayed in me forever I'd end up dying'

'Awww it was just a thought Shiki' Takuma said pouting from the response he didn't want to hear. Ichijo placed his hands on Senri's cheek and kissed his lips softly. As the other dragged his sharp nails across the back of the blond.

'Taku need to come... now... gonna come' he muttered into the blond's ear.

'Let's come together my love' he whispered huskily in the others ear. Senri ejected all over his stomach as he felt Takuma's hot seed slowly fill inside of him, he went limp from the heat that emitted inside him and the touch of his lover. Takuma gently slid out of Shiki as the other fell to the floor his bottom hurting and his legs weak from the pressure. The blond licked the cum off of Shiki's stomach making him cringe.

'Ah young master you taste so good. It's so sweet you'll end up giving me a cavity' he smiled. Takuma walked over and lifted the towel from the floor he wiped both himself and Shiki, Shiki scrubbed at the cum that was flowing from his bum as his lover dressed them both in their pyjamas. Ichijo picked up his younger lover bridal style and placed him inside his own bed the silky green covers covering them both.

'You were right Shiki that was much more fun than sitting reading manga in bed. I think next time though we should do it in the bath it really hurt my back'

'Your back! What about mine Taku! I won't be able to walk for days'

'But you loved it didn't you'

'True'

'See, am I not an amazing and kind lover?'

'Yes you are Taku ... I love you' he muttered as the blond reached out to turn off his night stand lamp as he yawned. He felt the lids of his eyes close as he grew tired.

'I love you too Shiki'

'I wish we could stay like this forever,' Shiki mumbled.

'I wish we could stay like this also but you know it doesn't matter'

'Why doesn't it matter?'

'Because you will always be in my heart' he said lifting the younger boys hand to his heart, 'just like I'm always in your heart' he said pointing to Shiki's chest, 'and no one can take that away from us. Plus our love is so strong it can defeat anything.'

'You sound like some corny protagonist from a shoujo manga '

'But Shiki that's why you love me'

'No'

'No?'

'No that is only one of the reasons I love you, you baka'

'It doesn't matter why you love me as long as you do'

The younger vampire placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead as he watched the blond close his eyes. Soon he heard the sound of soft snores. Shiki cuddled closer to his lover and smiled. He always did enjoy bath time and tonight's was extra special.

**Please review and I do hope you liked it. I was on a writing craze and really wanted to write a one shot about these two because I do love this pairing. My aim was 4000 words which I was able to achieve! Yay! Thanks for reading!**

**Scarlett Snow **


End file.
